How To Bake The Perseus Attraction: The Christmas Special
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: It's Christmas and enough is enough; weeks of being neglected by their author sends Percy and the gang on a quest to find the guys who have been displacing them; the Hunger Games characters. An off-hand comment sends Gale on a quest to 'tap' the Aphrodite cabin, following the fabled 'Hot Star' and a festive journey, featuring all your favourite parody HG/PJO's, begins...
1. Part One of Two: Who The Hell Are You?

**This is the Christmas Special, for both 'The Perseus Attraction' and 'How To Bake Bread etc.' It'll hopefully feature you're favourite characters from both stories, and I really hope you enjoy it. It's going to be a special long story, and merry Christmas to all!**

**Oh, and it's an alternative universe. Tell me what you thought, please and review, so I know people have actually read this!**

**Katniss finished her Christmas list and put down her pen, making sure it rested in the little holder, because, since she'd won the Hunger Games, she was rich enough to do that.**

Anyway, it was a couple of days from Christmas, and she'd just finished her list. She looked down on it and frowned. She had two problems; one, it was only a couple of days until Christmas and second, no-one could afford all her gifts: the perfume, new bow, jacket, boots, hat, gloves, books, hot tub etc. Unless… she smiled to herself, thinking it was time to visit the bakery.

She stood up, making her way through the corridor as Prim shot out of a doorway.

"Hey there, little duck!" Katniss cried happily.

Prim looked at her disdainfully, making Katniss flush a little.

"Have you gotten your Christmas list together?" She asked.

Katniss backed off a little. Prim was a strict overlord, and she had put up a notice ordering Christmas lists in before the 1st of December. Katniss was very late.

"Yes…"

"You're late."

"I'm giving it to Peter…" she said, timidly.

"Peeta won't get all that for you. It must be a least a foot long."

"Leave me alone!" Katniss cried, running out into the snow.

Peter Mellark was a Class A stalker, but he was fun and happy and dedicated. She was sure he'd be able to get it all for her.

She made her way into the town, slowing down into a trudge. Woody Haymitch was coming up the path. She hailed him with a raised hand.

"Hey Woody," she smiled.

Woody gave a weird grimace back, before looking at her list.

"Wow, that's big," he remarked.

Katniss shrugged. "Yeah."

"Giving it to Peeta?"

"Peter," Katniss corrected.

"Good luck," he snorted. "I tried to use some buddy action for some bread."

Katniss frowned at him. "Been gambling again?"

He looked shifty. "Just a bit," he took a swig of some Red Bull.

She sighed. "That stuffs bad for you."

"It gives you wings," Woody argued.

"Yeah, but not luck," Katniss countered. She started walking on. "You have a good Christmas," she called over her shoulder. "I'll drop you off some bread."

Woody raised a hand, before getting blown over on his arse.

Katniss made it to the bakery, decorated with snow and lights, warmth spilling out, so it looked like a haven, and walked in, pulling her hood back.

Peter was singing when she got in to 'Fairytale of New York'.

"_They got cars big as bars, they got rivers of gold, but the wind goes right through you, it´s no place for the old_".  
Katniss coughed to alert him before continuing the song. _"When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas eve, You promised me broadway was waiting for me."_

Peeta grinned at her.

She held up a hand.  
_"You were handsome."_

"_You are pretty," _Peter put in. _"Queen of New York city."_

The joined for the last bit._ "When the band finished playing they yelled out for more, Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing. We kissed on a corner, then danced through the night."_

Peter turned it off, before turning to her. "So, Katniss… what can I do for you? Do you want bread?"

"Actually-"

"Presents?

"Yes, I-"

"We have some new fudge!"

"That sounds-"

"You'll want some wine for Prim, be right back," he strode off as Katniss sighed.

He trudged back in. "There you go," he handed a bag with wine and some cakes in.

"Thanks Peter, but I actually wanted to drop this off," Katniss reached into her pocket for Prim's gifts list (which she should have completed ages ago) and gave it to him.

Peter took it eagerly. "Anything you want."

"It's-"

"Anything," he repeated.

"Yeah, okay, so basically, Prim gave me this list."

Peter stared at it. "I'm not sure… I'm kinda busy here, what with bread and all."

Katniss looked down. "Oh… just, I thought, no, doesn't matter, just," she looked up, taking his warm hands. "If anyone could help me, but no, it's stupid. I'll take it back."

Peter held it though. "Don't worry. I'll brush up some contacts."

She beamed. "Really? Oh, thank you, Peter!"

He smiled to himself.

"Oh, yeah, I need you to pass this to Prim too."

Peter took the next list. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah, and I can't give it over myself."

"Why not?"

"You know," Katniss stated. "The code."

Peeta looked befuddled. "Huh?"

"In the Seam, we had a code." This was bullshit, but how else was she supposed to get Peeta to see her list, so he'd then take it upon himself to get all the stuff like the committed lover he was?

Peter nodded. "Oh yeah… heard about that. I'll, erm, pass it on."

She looked away as he slipped it into a box to hide it for later.

He turned back to her. "Still," he grinned. "That list. Pretty big. Must be a foot long!"

"Two feet," Katniss corrected. "Yeah, I'm not sure Prim will be able to get it all… which would be, you know, sad. I think she said she wasn't going to get me anything…"

Peeta looked shocked.

"I wish I had someone like you Peter, to get all of it. You're so resourceful. If you got it all, well, I'd have to kiss you," she said brightly.

Peter was clenching the table now, desperate to get the stuff.

"Anyway…," Katniss continued. "Bye," she made to make her way out, before Peeta stopped her. "Need anything else?"

She looked at him. "I didn't want to… maybe some bread?"

Peter ran back with it, hot from the oven.

"I wanted that bread," Woody cried, coming in to see the last loaf go, with a generous dusting of snow on his arse.

"Fuck off Woody," Peter snarled.

"You want to go?" Woody cried.

Peter ignored him.

"Give it to Woody," Katniss told him.

"I'll make more," Peeta cried, running off.

By the time Katniss left, she was carrying a whole basket of bread, assorted cakes Prim loved, and loads of other stuff she didn't even know about, but they looked nice.

Woody trudged with her, before they reached their houses, and Katniss continued alone happily, thinking how sweet Peter was.

Best bit, since she was a victor, she actually had a chance of getting presents, so she was feeling quite happy. What she didn't like, was the fact that Peter Mellark, not Peeta by the way, and Gale would be in the same room, which would equal all types of nasty.

She walked into her house, taking off her scarf and putting it up as her mother made her way in.

"Hey, Katniss, hi, you have a visitor, yeah, and-" she said, shiftily.

She was interrupted by a man in a suit making his way in.

"Miss Everdeen, he'll see you now."

She frowned, because this had never happened.

She was led into the study, and she had barely time to look around before her attention was caught by the man in the red jacket.

"Santa!" Katniss cried, running up, and planting herself on his knee, before reciting:

"I'd like a new jacket, and a bow, two dozen arrows and I need a muffler for Peter, because God knows he's freezin-"

She stopped short as she saw that it wasn't Santa; it was President Snow, looking down at her.

"Erm, hey President Snow…," she mumbled.

He smiled down at her.

"Hello Katniss. Have you been a good girl?"

"A bit."

"A bit is better than nothing. Why, I remember when I was a young scamp like you. Yes, I was a jolly little chap, running, playing, getting into-"

"Sir?" The suited guy interrupted. "You need to tell Miss Everdeen the news."

Snow looked at him. "You mean the egg nog?"

"Close."

"Her present?"

"Bit more about visitors."

Snow looked down. "Oh…"

Katniss and the guy looked at him awkwardly as Snow started snoring.

"Sir?" Katniss gently tapped his shoulder.

Snow woke up. "Oh, good gracious, did I doze off?"

They both smiled at him nervously. He nodded, smiling. "Right, what was it, ah, yes," he turned to focus on Katniss. "Katniss, you'll be catering to visitors. Say they came all the way from another parody…"

Katniss frowned. "What do you mean?"

Snow looked at her. "Well, they claim to be from a… hmm, yes, a Camp Half-Blood."

**Percy, wrapped in winter gear, sat next to Annabeth, looking out of the window at the snow as they trundled along a path towards District 12.**

Annabeth had been steadily shifting up to him throughout the ride, until she was right next to him, but she was sure he hadn't noticed. He had.

Percy looked away and hit Annabeth's head, she was so close.

"Back off, Annabeth," he remarked as he looked at her eyes, centimetres away.

She looked hurt. "Why?"

He just realised he was in a bad situation. "Erm, not, because-" he turned to Chiron, at front, driving the bus. "Chiron, how far are we?"

Chiron turned back. "I don't know, maybe a couple of minutes."

"Great… also, how are you driving this bus when you have no feet?"

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Stop asking rubbish questions, Jackson."

Percy, reprimanded, looked around at his fellow passengers.

Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, Tyson Jackson (annoying little brother had forced himself on through the big brown eye to a caring Annabeth) and Annabeth Chase. They were off to go meet the characters who were stealing their author's attention, so they'd assembled the most popular characters on the poll to do it.

Luke saw him looking. "Hey Percy, what are we going to say when we meet these dicks?"

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Yeah, what are we doing?"

Percy looked at them. "Well, I don't know. Ask the Oracle," he pointed at the hippie mummy riding cool in the back seats. He frowned. "Wait, Chiron, why did we bring it again?"

Chiron kept his eyes on the road. "We're taking it out for some fresh air."

"Yeah, and we can burn it in the coal fires I heard this District has," Tyson muttered behind Percy and Annabeth.

Percy glared at him. "Ha, ha, very funny, little shit."

Tyson sat up in his seat. "You can talk, wankmaster. Trying to joke around Annabeth, makes me sick."

"Hey, fuckstick, you're only here because-"

"Guys! You have already totally failed the first questions on Bro Pros, so don't screw up the rest," Grover cried, pushing back his bobble hat.

Percy groaned. "I thought the Kate Moss quiz was the only one you had. Don't tell me you have another."

Luke leant in. "Let's see it."

Grover held it up. "This is from Brad himself."

"I don't dare to ask," Tyson put in.

Percy waved a hand. "What have we failed at now?"

Grover looked down. "Well, you're supposed to cuddle Tyson every-"

"Stop there," Tyson laughed. "This Brad doesn't have a clue what it's like to have a brother, does she?"

"We're here," Chiron called out. "Get ready to fuck off soon."

Grover ran to the window and looked out. "Eurgh, What. A. Dump!"

They all looked out of the window at the horrible, snow covered mining town as the bus pulled up.

Annabeth followed Percy off, taking his hand so she wouldn't slip, drinking in the way his hair blew back as the wind hit them. Soon it was dotted with piece of snow, and Annabeth scowled as Grover slipped behind her and nodded at Percy.

"Shut it Grover," she hissed.

They all piled off, Chiron being helped down by Luke, until they hit the snow. The bus drove off and they stood there waiting.

"Hey, get back here!" Chiron demanded at the bus. He turned back to the PJO characters. "Damn Oracle took our bus. Knew we shouldn't have made fun of her and cut her out of 'The Perseus Attraction'."

Grover shuffled his feet.

A car pulled up, and a woman, white as the snow, in purple winter stuff, got out and toddled over to them.

"Oh, hello, hello, hello! Isn't this brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"I think I need a shit," Chiron announced, to no-one in particular.

The woman scowled at him. "I'm Effie, and I'll be escorting you to-," she fixed her eyes on Percy and stopped. "Oh… wow."

Annabeth had been happily drinking in the mood of the lady, before she started eyeing up her sort-of-boyfriend. I mean, everyone knew the Perseus Attraction (Percy's incredible attraction) kinda made it impossible to expect anything else, but she was still getting pissed.

She scowled as Effie made her way up to Percy.

"Hello there," she simpered. "What's your name?"

Percy smiled, adjusting Annabeth's luggage into his other hand so he could shake hers.

"Percy Jackson, pleased to meet you."

Annabeth's nostrils flared.

Luke moved closer to Grover. "We have a code jealous," he trilled, covering his mouth. Grover nodded in response.

Effie led them all over to the cars.

"Percy, will you take my arm," he asked as she trod on the snow.

Percy, wanting to please the natives, held his out.

She wrapped her arm around it. "Oh, you feel so strong. Do you work out?"

Percy was looking awkward now. "Err, well-"

"Help a disabled guy in," Chiron demanded, banging his wheelchair against the side of the car.

Annabeth moved up to Percy. "Perseus," she kissed him on the cheek in front of Effie to mark her territory, and pushed him over to Chiron. "Help him in. I need to talk to Effie."

As Percy and Luke tried to negotiate how to get a man who turned into a centaur when he got out of magic wheelchair into a car, Annabeth pulled Effie to one side, Grover coming up behind them.

Annabeth smiled at Effie. "We need to talk?"

"About what? A big, big, big-"; Percy, over by the car, was knocked back by the power of the word 'big' and Tyson fell on his bottom in the snow, before crying, "big, big, big, thing!?"

Annabeth shook her head to recover. "Yeah, a bit." She looked over at Tyson, who Percy was now trying to placate as he promised to get him new trousers in District 12, and Luke was whacked by a stick as he tried to shove Chiron into the car.

Annabeth whacked Effie over the head, knocking her to the ground.

Grover let out a shocked squeak, putting his hand to his mouth. "OMG, Annabeth, you just knocked out the escort!"

Annabeth lifted her, growling. "Yeah, I know. Give me a hand. We'll stuff her in the trunk, and say she wet herself out of excitement. No-ones getting near my Percycakes."

Grover whimpered, now very firmly an accessory to kidnap, as he lifted Effie into the boot and locked her in.

"We're, like, criminals," he whined.

Percy poked his head around, frowning. "Come on, guys. We need to get going."

"Right there," Annabeth smiled to herself.

**Katniss and President Snow ate cookies together in the study.**

They looked up at each other, smiled, and helped themselves to more cookies as Christmas music glared out.

"Where's Peeta?" Snow asked.

"Peter," Katniss corrected. "He's out doing whatever he does."

"Are you two a couple?"

"Be quiet Snow."

"I'll keep myself to myself," he replied, primly.

Suddenly Gale, garbed in a snow jacket, came tearing in.

"Katniss! You have to see this!"

She frowned. "It's not another 'Get Rich Quick' scheme, because that last one sucked."

Gale frowned. "Hey, the Fat Bike was a great idea."

Snow frowned. "What's that?"

"No, no, no-,"Katniss started, but Gale leapt in, his face alight.

He used his hands to explain. "It was this bike that when you cycled, pipes injected fat into you! That way, the more you worked out, the fatter you got! It was, no, it _is _genius! The Capitol still hasn't rejected it yet."

"Why does someone want to get fat when working out?" Snow asked.

"That was the flaw in an otherwise shit idea," Katniss put in.

Gale scowled at her. "Someone's too skinny. You're happier when you're fat. Anyway, some weirdo's making a snow angel outside your door!"

She stood up. "That'll be Peter," she said, resigned.

"No," Gale shook his head. "This guy is taller, and better looking."

"Who'd be as much a weirdo as to do that?"

She started walking to the door as Gale fell beside her. "Don't know, but he threatened to drink snow if I didn't get you."

"Sounds like Peter."

"No, he says his names Luke-"

She opened the door, looking out to see this 'Luke' lying in the snow, waving his hands, smiling happily. Peter, dressed in a pink snow coat (Katniss' coat she forced him to wear), was staring at him. He looked around as Gale and Katniss came out.

"What a weirdo, right?" He pointed.

"I'm happy!" Luke cried.

Katniss started as a load of figures made their way up.

"Good work, Luke, just ruin our reputation, make us look stupid before we've even opened our mouths," a girl called, her arm linked with- oh, fuck.

Peter bounded over to Katniss, wrapping his arm around her, smiling as he looked at the new people walking up.

"Katniss?" he asked, as he saw her blank face. He looked over at the group and spotted the most beautiful male he'd ever seen. Black hair falling down his face, grown out for the winter, slim and strong, his face looking like a God had made it.

Peter hated him instantly.

Woody Haymitch came trudging up, slipping in the snow.

He took a swig of Red Bull. "I was told to be here, to meet some losers from another story?"

Gale glanced at Woody. "They were talking about you."

"_I, am, in, misery!" – 'Misery', Maroon 5_

Woody's sighed as the single song line that defined his life rang out.

A boy with brown curly hair bounded up, pointing at Woody.

"Eww, it's grotty."

Woody looked down at his coat, which was a little stained. So what?

He looked up. "So I spilt a few Red Bulls on it-"

"Not the coat, that!" He pointed at Woody's beer belly.

Woody sighed in misery.

"_I, am, in, misery!" – 'Misery', Maroon 5_

The Godlike boy stepped up. "Shut it Grover."

Peter looked at him with hate. "Control your friend," he growled. "Woody's nice, if a little fat."

"I'm not fat!" Woody protested.

"Yeah you are," Gale told him.

"_I, am, in, misery!" – 'Misery', Maroon 5_

Katniss pushed Woody back. "We'd hate you to judge us all on him."

"It's not even worth the song coming back on," Woody sighed. "I've heard worse."

Gale held out a hand to the Godlike boy.

"Gale Hawthorne. I'm the good looking one here, so take your beauty elsewhere."

"Percy," Percy shook Gale's hand. "Sorry. It's this weird attraction I have around me. Everyone will get used to it soon. I think?" He looked at the beautiful blonde girl, who nodded, stepping forward, and looking at them all with her grey eyes.

"Annabeth Jacks- Chase, I said, Chase," she correctly quickly.

"You got your name wrong," Woody scoffed.

Peter glared at him. "Your real name is Haymitch Abernathy, Mr-I-had-to-change-my-name-due-to-bad-gambling-habits."

Woody sobered up.

Annabeth pushed forward. "We don't know why, or how, but since in all the PJO books, Percy is hit on, by that Amazon in SoN, and by Rachael, Hazel says he looks like a God etc. we worked out he has some weird sort of hotness around him. It wears off eventually. Or if you're in love, then you can fight it quite well. You'll recover at some point."

Gale still looked miffed that he was now second hottest person in the group, but kept quiet.

Chiron was pushed forward by Luke and they all introduced themselves.

"I have a question," Katniss asked.

"Is it about Percy?" Peter growled.

"Quiet, you," She pushed his head away. "What are you doing here?"

"Good question homies," Chiron answered. "We actually came here to meet you, but that was it. You know, exchange information about ourselves, our stories, etc."

Peter nodded. "We can go inside, then you can all leave."

Percy beckoned him over. Peter trudged over.

"What?" He asked brusquely.

"What's wrong?" Percy whispered. "You don't like me?"

"Look, it's hard enough to win Katniss' heart without abetter version of me coming up."

Percy winced. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, all those years of following her for nothing."

Percy frowned. "You stalked her?"

"We don't like to call it that," Peeta answered.

"But Peeta-"

"Peter," he corrected.

"Yeah, Peeta-"

"Peter."

"You said 'we'. Are their more of you?"

Peeta was spared answering by Chiron who rolled up.

"I'm hungry. I want something to eat. You," he pointed at Woody. "Push me."

Woody came up. "Are you Chiron, famous mentor!?"

"Yeah… who's asking?"

"I'm your biggest fan! I've read about you and seen all your heroes! You're a legend among the Mentors of the Hunger Games."

"Who's Hungry?"

Woody frowned. "No-one. It's a game."

"What?"

"In an arena. With kids. They kill each other."

Chiron rolled back. "That's sick, Woody!"

Woody drew himself up. "I didn't make it, did I?"

"Let's go in," Katniss grabbed Chiron and pushed him in, while he protested.

Peter moved closer to Percy.

"Back off, or you'll pay. Listen to what I say."

Percy held up his hands. "Chill, dude. It's cool."

"Chill, like Frosty. Frosty. The snowman."

Percy was amazed at this guy. He was obviously intelligent and his heart was in the right place, but what a weirdo. In fact, he looked at them, they were all weirdo's. Not normal like him and the others.

Luke ran up. "Hey, they have Santa in Katniss' house!"

Gale crossed his arms. "I think we're forgetting someone."

As everyone walked in, Peter walked up with Katniss.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

Gale looked at him. "We're forgetting the other two protagonists of our story. The sexier pair."

Katniss snapped her fingers before pointing. "Cato and bitchface. Thought we'd forgotten someone."

Peter looked in the direction of District 2, their holiday retreat.

"Wonder what they're doing right now?"

**Cato poured the wine into a cup for himself and Glimmer.**

He looked out of the window, snow falling heavily, before picking up a sheet of paper. It contained a poem he and Glimmer had been working on together. Cato was a poetry nut, and Glimmer was into blood and flesh. So he'd only had to dump in a few lines on death, and they were having a whale of a time.

Glimmer came through into the living room, dressed, like Cato, in one of his mother's homemade jumpers. The good thing was that they were warm; the bad bit was the fact that Cato's Rudolph looked like it was having a seizure on his chest.

Glimmer threw herself down on the sofa, which Cato was quite glad about; her jumper did little to hide her figure, and he wasn't quite sure it was the right time for stuff like that.

"Just us," Glimmer sighed, her District 1 accent clipping the 't' of 'just'.

Cato nodded. "Yeah… no Peeta to annoy us, no Gale to try roping us into one of his 'Get Rich Quick' ideas. That Fat Bike was so bad…"

"The 'Live the life as a Victor' for a day was worse."

Cato raised a hand. "I think you're forgetting the Fabric Fireplace."

Glimmer raised her hands, smiling. "I know, right? Who wants a fireplace which will burn when you switch it on?"

"I don't know," Cato smiled, shaking his head.

Glimmer grinned at him as she made her way onto the sofa and closer to him.

"You're parents are sweet," she told him.

Cato made a face. "If sweet is defined as dumbstruck."

"I'm a very attractive figure," Glimmer informed him.

"See, I don't think you needed to tell me that," he smiled.

"Better than mine, at any rate."

Cato frowned. "No cards?"

She looked away. "No, there were cards. It's not like they are trying to break any relation; it's just that I don't want one."

Cato pushed the hair back from her ear. "You might want to give them a chance. The reaping isn't exactly a good setting for family love."

"You're parents didn't promise you'd never get reaped," she told him.

"No, they volunteered me."

She smiled. "At least they were honest. You needed to make some friends."

"About that: how do you think I'm doing?"

Glimmer held up her glass of wine, inclining it to him, before drinking it until was empty. Cato was very aware of the Christmas music coming from the CD player in the corner as she put her glass down. One thing he'd learnt about her was that she was a far better drinker than him.

He picked up his glass, thinking of his parents, before drinking. His head went a bit fuzzy, but he blinked to dispel the feeling.

"Only a few more sleeps until Christmas," Cato told her.

She frowned. "I wasn't under the impression we'd be sleeping," she grinned wickedly.

Cato was pushed back onto the sofa as she crawled on top of him. Cato wondered again whether his mother had meant to make Glimmer's jumper so… well fitting.

"What will be doing then?" Cato asked, as his hands were led down her body.

She raised her eyebrows. "I'll give you a taster…"

The doorbell went.

"If it's Peeta, tell him to fuck off," Cato growled. Glimmer was looking furious too. For normal people, a doorbell wouldn't be too big a thing, but it was fair to say Cato needed anger management at times, and Glimmer was vicious, mainly the two reasons they had won their games.

She took a deep breath, regaining calm.

"Calm down, dear," she told Cato, before moving off him.

Cato clenched his fists.

"Hey," she took his head in her hands. "Calm down spiky." She brushed her hand through his hair, before moving to the door.

She walked down the hall, spotting at a mirror to check her appearance. She brushed down her jumper, before running her fingers through her hair. Satisfied with her appearance she opened the door.

Peter was there, but he was accompanied by a teenager who defined beautiful. Tall, slim, wearing a black jacket that fell to his knees, his black hair unruly, falling into his eyes. He was smiling at her teasingly, as if he knew things she didn't. Then there was Peeta; average, average, and more average, grinning at her. Peeta wasn't bad looking, but wavy blond hair didn't compare to smooth, glossy, god like jet black hair, artful messy.

The boy looked taken aback too as Glimmer looked at him.

Peter looked between them, before clapping the boys shoulder. "Yeah, Percy, might have forgotten to mention that she's stunningly beautiful." He looked around quickly. "Yeah, besides Katniss of course."

"Nice cover," Percy grinned at him.

Glimmer shook her head. "Hello? Want to fill me in? Peeta?"

"Peter," he corrected. "But anyway… this beautiful person is Glimmer, no second name, because only those of District 12 seem to have surnames."

Percy smiled. "Your names 'Glimmer'? What is that? A nail varnish?"

Glimmer flushed. "Sh-"

"That's what I said the first time," Cato's voice came from the house. "Of course, appearance isn't everything."

Glimmer grinned at Percy. "Now you're in trouble."

Cato emerged from the house, straightening up.

Percy took a step back.

Peeta was having fun. "Oh yeah, Cato's built like a brick shithouse!"

"Kindly don't insult Glimmer," Cato smiled grimly.

Percy held his hands up. "Sorry, the name isn't… common."

"I hate it," Glimmer stated.

He nodded. "Right." He frowned. "You're… sorry, but if I asked you out to dinner, what would you say?"

Cato moved forward. "What are you saying?"

Glimmer held Cato back. "No, I barely know you."

"You're acting so normal," Percy wondered.

"What?"

Peter moved forward. "Super attraction, long story, we'll let Annabeth explain."

"Who?"

"Long story," Peter said slowly. "Look, we need to talk."

**Everyone: Chiron, Luke, Peter, Katniss, Woody, Gale, Grover, Tyson, Cato, Glimmer, Percy and Annabeth sat round a table in Katniss' house, having talked about their respective lives.**

Luke checked his watch. "Well, that's all we meant to do, so we'll probably have to get going soon. Should be getting an Iris message soon, as a matter of fact…"

Woody looked up. "What's that?"

Gale waved him down. "Don't trouble your tiny brain with it."

"_I, am, in, misery!" – 'Misery', Maroon 5_

Woody got a close up, his eyes filling with tears.

Grover waved a hand. "There nothing special, not like the new Gucci shows which came out. I could gobble those down with milk!"

Cato, trying to make up for his aggressive behaviour earlier, offered cookies.

"Do you want one?"

Grover looked at them like they were bombs.

"Christmas is already fatty period, and I need to watch my shape. I'll eat large on the 25th."

"What? Carrot sticks?" Woody snorted.

Gale held up a hand for a high five. "This guy!" He pointed throwing his arm around Woody.

The air shimmered in that second, and Gale watched, transfixed as an incredibly beautiful girl appeared in the air.

"Guys," she spoke, her voice seeming to come from the air itself. "You should be making your way back soon. The Christmas party and all."

Luke slapped his forehead. "Fuck me up the ass, I forgot."

Tyson frowned at him. "Weren't you banned from camp? The whole 'bringing a Titan Lord back to life'?"

"Why do they hold that against me all the time? I mean, that was a twenty years ago." Luke cried.

"You got a lot of people killed," Annabeth pointed out.

"Aww, no one liked Beck-what's his face."

"Silena did," Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why we got rid of her too," Luke stated, as if it should be obvious.

Either way, you can't be back in camp," Annabeth stated. "We've really increased security. I mean, sometimes we actually bother to go out on patrol."

Chiron laughed. "We have magical borders! Who can be bothered to guard? This is the Hunger games franchise. No worries."

"Yeah, that attitude nearly got the camp destroyed in the second and fourth PJO books, Chiron," Annabeth flared. "Congratulations. You're now a lazy dick in two franchises."

Percy snorted into his milk.

Gale and the other HG characters were looking at the Iris message's location (gone now).

"Anyway," Luke started. "Who says I'll be going as Luke?" He put a finger moustache in front of his face. "I'm now known as Lake."

Gale threw his hands on the table. "Who's the angel?"

Percy snorted again, losing more milk than he was drinking, but held it to explain.

"Iris messages are our way of communicating. It's a long story, but the Goddess of Rainbows helps us if she's not too busy and you pay up. Of course," Percy remembered something. "I always get it free for some reason…"

Gale waved this away. "Yeah, yeah, that was an angel."

"Even if it was," Katniss interjected. "What would you do? Stop going on about it already."

"She wasn't even the best looker," Grover sighed, filing his nails.

Gale sated at him, a smile lifting a corner of his mouth. "There's more?"

Grover rolled his eyes. "Yeah, there's, like, a whole cabin full."

He turned to Annabeth. "What's he talking about?"

Annabeth shrugged. "We told you. Sons and daughters of the Gods get put in corresponding cabins."

"What Gods are there?" Gale asked greedily.

She frowned at his gaze, but told him. "You have Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite-"

"Who's she? Is she hot?"

"Oh, no," Chiron said sarcastically. "She's only the Goddess of Beauty and Sex."

Gale stood up. "And those are her daughters? How come none of you have tapped that?"

Luke stood up too, looking at Gale. "Hey, those are our cousins. That's wrong."

Annabeth shot up, blushing. "No, only engaging in romantic stuff when from the same parent is weird. No DNA in Gods, so anything is okay. We all have different mortal parents."

Gale nodded. "That's why you're going out with Percy?"

Annabeth muttered something and sat down, as Gale turned back to Luke.

"So? Why have none of you tapped them?"

"Beckendorf did before he died."

Gale was grinning now. "But they're all free game?"

Chiron was staring at Gale. "What are you saying? You w ant to go to camp and sleep with the entire cabin? A whole cabin full of the most sexual, beautiful girls on the planet, and even make some little Gale children?"

"Most of them are girls, right?" Gale confirmed.

Chiron nodded. "Yeah, but the rest are borderline. Besides Piper, who's just a weird oddball."

Gale was gaping. "Who's she? She hot?"

"Leave it firerockets," Tyson smiled., "She's got a boyfriend."

"Oh well, plenty of other clunge."

Peeta was frowning. "How hot are these girls?"

Chiron gave a little shrug. "Who's the hottest person at this table?"

"Glimmer," Cato, Gale, Peter, Luke and Grover all said simultaneously.

Glimmer blushed. "Oh, you guys!"

Chiron studied her. "Yeah, who are your parents again?"

Glimmer's face turned dark. "Nothing special."

"Well, they're as hot as you."

Gale looked at Glimmer. "A whole cabin of you…"

Cato waved Gale away. "Turn off the eyes."

He moved away to the door. "I'm off to get to this camp."

Percy stood up with Luke. "Look, the Oracle stole the bus. You can't go off in the snow alone. You don't even know where it is."

Gale pointed outside as he opened the door. "We'll follow that star!"

Katniss leapt up and ran for the door with everyone else. Gale was right; just like the Christmas star, there it was, a beacon in the distance, hovering over Camp Half-Blood, miles away.

Luke jumped happily. "Wow, this is like a Christmas story!"

"Just we're not going for the baby Jesus," Tyson muttered.

Gale winked down at him. "No, but we might be by the time I'm done with the Aphrodite girls."

They all stared into the distance, wondering what to do…

"Let's go!" Chiron yelled.

"YEAH!" They cheered.

Katniss ran out in front as they started walking. "Whoa, wait. First, let's wait until morning, and we need supplies, coats and gloves! I don't want to die half way there!"

"Yeah?" Woody asked. "Where are we going to get all that?"

"**I'm so happy you called me, darling. I have fantastic clothes for you, all ready for your little journey. You're like, like, the Three Kings!"**

Katniss smiled at Cinna. "Thanks."

Cinna smiled. "You're going to look totally hot in this stuff. I made it to fit your body, and you have a bit of padding to add you shape. I used designs for Jennifer's current winter outfits."

Katniss looked own at the clothes she was wearing; a tight snow coat, gloves, jeans and boots, all in a dark green, her favourite colour.

"You… you mean- like, Jennifer Lawrence?"

Cinna nodded. "Like, totally."

Katniss ran up to Peter, garbed in more male wear, his sunset orange; perfect for being their glowing torch in the dark.

"Peter, Peter, Peter! Did you hear!? Jennifer herself made my clothes!"

Peeta frowned. "I thought Cinna said they were inspired-"

"You're wrong," she snapped.

"Okay," he agreed meekly.

Cinna moved over to Cato and Glimmer, the former in a dark grey coat, huge, with big boots. Glimmer was dressed in tight clothes which displayed her figure, all while keeping her looking fully clothed.

"I love working with you," Cinna told Glimmer. "You have the beauty to pull off anything."

"I love these clothes," she smiled.

"I tried to make you look hot, winter style."

"You succeeded," Glimmer looked at her black leather boots. "What do you think Cato?"

Cato was staring at her. "W- what?" He looked up.

Cinna moved past Woody.

"I had to compensate for your beer belly."

Woody was covered in a huge puffy coat, which caused him to look like he'd gained at least 5 stone.

He moved past Chiron, Luke, Tyson (dressed in cute ten-year old winter gear) and onto Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"You're my hero," Grover stated, tears in his eyes, dressed in a tactful pink.

Annabeth wrapped her grey scarf around her head, the colour bringing out her eyes.

Cinna smiled at her. "You look cute, but dangerously beautiful," he remarked.

She grinned at him. "Here," he said. "Have my card."

He moved onto Percy.

"Percy, Percy, Percy… how do you do it? You almost put Glimmer to shame, and she's female. She should wipe the floor with you."

Percy was wearing a long coat, the end falling down to his ankles, looking-

"You look really badass," Annabeth told him shyly.

Percy smiled at her. "Thanks." He looked away as she fainted, being caught by Grover in the background.

Gale stepped forward, dressed in his own winter gear, a hat firmly on his head.

"Right troops, it's going to be hard, but he can make it to- oh, fuck it, let's go," he led the way out, Cinna waving a hankie and smiling at them from the doorway as they headed in the direction of the Hot Star.

**End of Part One of Two**

**Please review so I know people have liked this, and it was worth the effort! All you need to put down is a 'lol'. You only have two chapters to review ever, so please do it when you can! Thank you, and have a great Christmas. Review below!**


	2. Part Two of Two: Following The Star

**Part Two of Two**

**Please continue to review, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Peter and Luke ran forward, pointing excitedly.**

"Look, it's a playground," Luke cried, before running up to Percy and Annabeth. "Please can I have a go? Please?"

Gale stepped forward. "Hey, we're hitting a strict-," Luke jumped up at him. "Argh, control your child, Jacksons," he exclaimed, before trudging off.

Annabeth fainted at the thought of 'Annabeth Jackson', and Percy walked ten paces before he realised she was gone.

"Annabeth?" He asked blankly.

Katniss sighed. "Why Peter? Why can't you be cool?"

Peter ran over to Cato and Glimmer, who were walking hand in hand, talking to each other.

Glimmer laughed as Peter made his way up.

"Guys, can I go and play on the jungle gym?"

Glimmer bit her lip, looking over at the playground. "I don't know, honey. It looks dangerous."

"Sure champ," Cato said.

Peeta ran off as Glimmer rounded on Cato. Katniss heard 'irresponsible' and 'too young, could hurt himself' ring out.

Woody sighed as he got stuck in a snow drift.

Gale ran over, growling. "This isn't a fucking holiday Woody! Get your shit out of there!"

Cato walked up, grabbing Woody and hoisting him up. "Shut it, Gale."

Gale spread his hands. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know we were part of the retard brigade. I thought we were after hot girls?"

Cato put up a hand. "Got it, okay? Don't worry, I'll find some proper transport for us, just calm down for two seconds."

Gale nodded, hands on his hips as Chiron rolled up.

"What's up bitches?"

"We're getting transport," Cato told him, before walking back to Glimmer.

"Good, because I am pooped from all this rolling," he sighed.

Grover looked shocked, because he'd been pushing him for at least three hours now.

"Hello? I've pushed you everywhere!"

Chiron shrugged. "Yeah, but Satyrs don't have feelings."

"Yes we do," he stated indignantly.

"Yeah, but more like animal ones; fear, pain, stuff like that," Chiron reasoned.

Grover just walked off.

Meanwhile, Cato was talking with Glimmer, as Katniss came up, dragging Peter away from the playground.

"Guys," Katniss started. "Do we have a plan? I want to get Peter out of here."

Percy and Annabeth came up. "Yeah, we need to get Luke out before he wets himself," Annabeth stated.

Cato held out his hands. "Be quiet, all of you. Let me think."

"But-"

"Please, I need to think-"

"Are we getting-"

"Really, let me-"

"Hot girls we have problems too-"

"LET YOUR FATHER THINK!" Glimmer shouted. She glared at Peter and Katniss. "You two, be quiet, and stay right here. Don't move until I tell you." She turned to Percy and Annabeth, who backed off slightly. She smiled at them. "Sorry, I'm really embarrassed about this. You understand."

Percy nodded, still looking scared. "Yeah, don't worry. We have kids too."

Annabeth looked at him in shock. "We do?"

He waved her off, looking up. "Where's Cato gone?"

They all looked to see him waving at them in the distance.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND US SOME TRANSPORT FROM THIS HOMELESS GUY! WHAT A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE, EH?"

**10 minutes later, they were all driving along a road in a bright pink camper van.**

Cato was driving, Glimmer in the passenger seat, the rest all crammed into the back.

Tyson, who had been forced to wear his seatbelt by Percy, was not in the best mood, but Gale was nearly hopping.

"Can you believe this?" He started. "We are so near to getting some Goddess child pussy!"

"Shut it Gale; there are kids present," Percy told him.

Tyson sat up. "I'm not a kid!"

Annabeth gave him her serious grey eyes. "Yes you are, but I don't think Dad was talking about you."

"Yeah, he was talking about Woody," Katniss interjected.

Woody tried to laugh along. "Yeah, very funny guys. I'm laughing."

Luke reached into his pocket. "Hey, Glimmer, Cato, can we listen to a CD?"

Glimmer frowned. "What is it? I'm not listening to some crappy pop Christmas music."

"It's probably Katy Perry," Percy sighed.

Luke shook his head. "Nah, it's 'Noah and the Whale' singing Christmas songs!"

Glimmer frowned. "Erm, okay."

"Wait!" Grover cried out. "if we're listening to that, why can't we listen to Taylor Swift singing Christmas?!"

"That would fall under 'Pop'," Percy pointed out.

"I love Taylor," Annabeth put in.

He looked at her. "You do?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking at Percy.

Percy looked around. "Let's listen to Grover's CD."

"HEY!" Chiron interjected. "I want to listen to some shit from the 60s! Failing that, I want the Beatles, or Ferris singing a Beatle song!"

Tyson gaped at him. "Why?"

"I love that movie," Luke cried.

"Shut it, all of you!" Glimmer snarled.

Cato looked around. "I could do with some 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', on repeat."

"NO!"

Woody cupped his hands at Glimmer. "What do you want to listen to?"

She blushed. "Doesn't matter."

Cato looked round at her. "Go on, we'll like it."

"Okay, in that case. I want to listen to 'Christmas'; the entire album by Michael Bublé."

"Nooo!" Woody cried. "Not that Canadian-"

Gale turned on him. "What was that? Are you racist, huh? Don't like Canadians? Need I remind you that they created some of the greatest artists on the planet?"

"Yeah, like who?"

Gale blushed worse than Glimmer. "Forget it."

Peeta sat up as the van hit a rock, and fell back onto his bottom, but he thundered on with what he wanted to say.

"I have an IPod with a shit load of stuff on! My whole family uses it, so I have over 10,000 songs on this."

"Right, a solution!" Cato cried. "Done, plug that in, and let me drive!"

Glimmer took it, and plugged it in.

The first track was Barney's Christmas Song.

"What is this shit?!" Chiron cried.

"Sorry," Peeta cried. "It has over 10,000 songs-"

"Does Barney count as a song?" Percy asked.

"I love Barney!" Luke shouted. "So listen to his purple genius, and fuck off."

They listened to the dinosaur song.

Percy glanced round at Annabeth, numbly noting her beauty in Cinna's winter clothes. He coughed to get his voice working before moving closer.

Luke grabbed his shoulder. "Don't move too fast Percy; let me deal with this. I'll show you how a master does it." He smiled, before sitting next to Annabeth.

"Hey you."

She looked around. "Hey Luke, doing okay, or has the music killed you yet?"

"No, I'm fine." He turned serious. "Look, I may not be the best looking guy here, but I'm the only one talking to you."

Annabeth frowned. "What?"

Luke held up his hands. "Don't get touchy; I know you might not be the best looking girl here, but beauty is only a light switch away," he told her.

"Did you just insult me?"

Luke looked confused. "No. Do you want to be?"

"Pardon?"

He tried a new tack. "Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got FINE written all over you!"

She looked shocked. "Luke!"

"Sorry… I'll go." He looked at Cato and called out: "Can we stop soon. I need a piss."

"Yeah, I think we're coming up to a town. We can take a break there."

"No breaks!" Gale shouted.

Luke turned back to Annabeth. "Before I go, I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?"

She smiled at him in a disgusted way, before moving to sit next to Tyson.

Percy was grinning. "Nice one Casanova."

Luke scowled, before moving away.

**Artemis sat down with Apollo on the sofa. The entire family was watching the 'Christmas Special' of 'Demigods', Artemis' favourite program, as it contained Percy.**

Oh, and by whole family, that means that it was Christmas in the Zeus household. There were the usual crowd: Zeus and Hera, and their children Apollo and Artemis, but home for Christmas were Aphrodite and her husband (who Zeus didn't like) Hephaestus. Ares was off in the army somewhere, Hermes was the paper boy, and only related down a long line, Athena was working overtime on University papers for her class, but would be there on the 25th, and Poseidon was gong to be spending Christmas with Sally, Percy and Tyson. Hades was here though; depressed when Nico and Bianca went to Persephone's for Christmas. Mr D was being a pervert somewhere, no-one liked Demeter as she hit on Hades, and that was it.

At the moment they were watching all of the demigods in a van, joined by a couple of extra people, like Guest Stars.

"Hew, dhad, ih chouhld thotthally gho fhor thaht bhlonhd ghirl aht theh fwoht," Apollo said.

His dad, looked at him. "What did you just say?"

"Little bro still hasn't learnt how to get rid of his lisp," Aphrodite teased. "You're still TOS."

"What was that?" Hera asked.

"Totally on steroids," she translated, looking at her Mum like she was stupid.

Artemis sighed. "Apollo said he liked the blonde girl in the front of the van. The Glimmer girl."

"Who doesn't," Zeus sighed. He saw Hera staring at him. "Erm, besides you of course," he added.

"Nwice shave," Apollo nodded.

"Nice shave?" Hephaestus asked.

"No," Artemis sighed again. "Nice save."

Zeus turned to squint at Hephaestus on his sofa with Aphrodite.

"Is that your type of woman, eh? Beautiful? A little vicious? Do you fancy her, boy? Huh?"

"No sir, I'm fine."

"Not thinking of abandoning my daughter-"

"DAD!" Aphrodite cried.

Zeus turned back to Hera. "You saw his eyes when I asked him," he hissed. "He's going to leave our daughter soon. Never liked him, stupid jumped up owner of my company. Give me a job, will he?"

"He was trying to be nice," Hera placated. "You didn't need to take it."

Zeus shook his head. "It's hard enough to get money in for a family. I needed the job. Maybe I wouldn't if the failed Mr. Olympus got a job."

Apollo sat up. "Ih'm whorkhing ohn iht!"

Artemis watched the TV as it all settled down again.

"I'm off to the bathroom," Hades stated, before lifting his lanky figure out of his chair.

The rest of the family turned back to the TV screen.

"God no…," Zeus whispered.

The entire van full of demigods and mortal humans were listening to…

"_Baby you light up the room like nobody else, the way you flick your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way your smiling at the ground make sit not hard to tell-"_

They were singing 'One Direction'.

"Has that boy got a guitar!?" Hera asked.

Gale was playing a guitar, Katniss leading the singing, Peter backing her up by looking at her sappily.

Hades came back in, holding his phone.

"Did you know," he sighed, "that a group called 'Demigods' have just got the Christmas No.1."

Artemis stared at the screen. "But- but, that's a huge race! You can't just 'get it'."

"That's them," Hades moaned, pointing at all of them, joined for the chorus, Cato whacking the wheel with his passion.

Luke was on his feet, doing Gangum Style to the beat.

"Hey sexy lady!" He screamed randomly.

"Jesus Christ…," Aphrodite muttered.

"I know," Artemis agreed.

"No, not that Arty. But, I mean," she looked around at everyone. "Don't you see him? He has to be the most beautiful man I've seen." She glanced at Hephaestus. "Sorry, Heppy."

"What? Percy?" Hera asked.

"No, not him."

"Gwale?" Apollo asked.

"No, not- whoever that is." She pointed at Woody. "Him!"

Woody was scratching his belly absently, looking around at the van, bleary eyed.

"Urgh," Zeus muttered. "What's that?!"

Hades sighed. "Sorry."

"Not you, Hades." Zeus looked back at him. "Cheer up," he tossed him a cracker.

Artemis laughed. "Ha, ha, what a loser!"

"Got a phone call from Percy recently, Arty?" Aphrodite snapped.

Artemis sobered up.

**Cato finally drove the van into a parking space, and turned off the engine. Glimmer twisting in her seat to survey her charges.**

"Katniss, stop hitting Peeta-"

"Peter!"

"Sorry, dear, Peter, Katniss stop hitting Peter, Gale," she pointed at him. "Hands to yourself. Woody, stay near your father and I. Right, okay." She turned to the Jacksons. "Are you guys ready? Yes, okay, let's go."

They all piled out of the car. Percy and Annabeth rounded up their charges, with the latter getting on her knees to look at Luke, Chiron, Grover and Tyson. "Right you guys; be nice. They're being kind enough to allow us to go to the cinema with them, so I want best behaviour."

"Listen to your mother," Percy put in, to make it look like he was doing something.

"Yeah," Annabeth look at him disdainfully, "what your daddy said."

Tyson raised his hand.

"Yes, Tyson."

"Yeah, if I'm Percy's brother, does that make me the uncle?"

"Be quiet," Percy said, pushing them all along after Cato and Glimmer.

Cato made sure the others entered first before joining them. Glimmer was speaking to the kids seriously.

"Right, listen to me: we are all going to agree on a movie, and we're going to do that quickly, because we still have a long way to go. No," she raised her finger as scuffles broke out. "You will choose a movie you all like, and- what Katniss."

"Can we get sweets?"

"Maybe, if you're good."

"Yesss!"

Percy came up. "Should we hurry up; get in quickly?"

Katniss went running off to the movie list, Peter following.

"Look, they have the Hobbit," Peter pointed out. "Besides Thorin getting owned by a white Orc, I heard it was good."

Katniss grabbed Peter's arm. "Better! They have a Jennifer Lawrence movie!"

He frowned. "I don't see it."

"No," she pointed up to the 'Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter' poster. "She makes a cameo; she's girl who rides on bike! Sure she's uncredited, but she's in it!"

"But… isn't that movie really bad?"

"Oh, it's terrible," Katniss agreed.

"Then we do we want to watch it for a glimpse of Jennifer Lawrence halfway through?"

Katniss glared at him. "Are you saying you don't want to watch 'Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter' with me?"

Grover came up. "I, like, don't want to watch a film, with, like, that's crap."

Katniss pushed Peeta in front, before whining. "But I want to see Jennifer Lawrence."

Cato moved forward. "Hey Kat, how about we buy you 'Silver Linings' on DVD and you can watch that later?"

"No! I want to watch a Jennifer movie NOW!"

Percy moved up. "You don't seriously want to want Abraham Lincoln: Blockbuster Trainwreck', do you?"

"Back off seaweed! Peter: hit him!"

"What?" Peeta yelped.

"You heard me: hit them and let us watch the movie!"

Everyone backed off.

"Peeta-"

"It's PETER!" Peter shouted, stressed out.

"Don't hit us," Glimmer placated. "Calm down."

Chiron flew in with his wheelchair, hitting Peeta.

"Take that, villain!"

Peeta kicked him away.

Woody came forward. "How about we just calm down-"

Peter sucker punched him, sending him down.

"Okay, we'll watch the crappy Lincoln movie!" Annabeth shouted.

**The snarky ginger guy smirked as he looked at Woody's ticket. **He had stupid ginger hair, slightly pudgy with a 'Assistant Manager' badge gleaning on his chest, with his drew attention to regularly.

"Enjoy the movie, faggot."

Woody stared at him. "What did you just call me?"

"Next."

Woody was pushed away as the rest of the unhappy group moved forward, all scowling due to the crap tickets they had had to buy for rip off prices.

Cato handed his over with a sigh, and only Katniss was bouncing happily.

They made their way into the screen, taking their places, some muttering obscenities at Katniss as they went past.

Percy sighed, before realising, with a start, that Annabeth was right next to him, staring, smiling and generally being too close.

"Errr, hey, Annabeth."

"Hey!" She replied perkily.

Percy nodded, looking round at Grover, who was staring at a movie poster, disbelief on his face.

"Ergh, they have Joey Waston in this film."

"You like him?" Percy asked.

"No, he's terrible! Help! Let us out!"

Chiron snorted. "I don't know what you losers are complaining about. This film will rock!"

"**This film's worse than the Lightning Thief," Chiron muttered.**

They were ten minutes in when Woody had his plan. He leaned over to Gale, keeping his voice low.

"Hey chuck," he whispered.

Gale tore his eyes away from Abraham's father having sex with the vampire mother, his face pale.

"Yes?" He breathed, fear in his eyes.

"I have an idea to get out."

"Tell me," he hissed.

"If we cause a distraction," Woody smirked, "we should get away just fine. They'd have to kick us out!"

Gale looked at him like he was a God-send.

"You are the smartest- don't ever let me insult you-"

"Don't worry," Woody held up a hand. "I've got this."

He stood up, and started waving his arms around.

"I HATE MY LIFE! LET ME DIE!"

The ginger guy whipped around the corner. "Hey, shut the fuck up and watch your movie!"

Woody ripped off his shirt, swinging it around his head.

Glimmer had the misfortune to turn and saw his body. She whipped around, clutching her stomach.

"That… was something I didn't need to see," she muttered, green in the face.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was trying to talk about herself to Percy.

"Hey Percy, if you're 6'0, and I'm 5'9, then that makes you 3 inches taller."

Percy frowned at her, not quite sure she was being serious. "Err, yeah? Good… erm, good work?"

She frowned. "But Jason's taller, right?"

"Who the fuck is Jason?"

"That makes him 6'1, right?"

"Maybe, but wait, who are you talking-"

"Is he tall?"

"Yes, wait, I don't- is this-"

"That makes him 4 inches taller."

"Annabeth, did you have too much popcorn-"

"But Cato's taller than all of you, he's 6'2."

"That's great-"

"But Gale is taller than ALL of you, right? He's 6'3, isn't he? But if he was already over 6'0 when he was 14, that means he must have only grown, like, 2 inches."

"Why are we talking-"

"So what I'm saying, is that could I be a model Percy?"

"If you want-"

"No, could I be? Am I pretty enough?"

"Annabeth, this is getting-"

"Just answer!"

"ANNABETH!" Percy stood up. "Be quiet!

She quailed in her chair. "I just want you to smile Percy. I want to be happy!"

He frowned. "I think we need Chiron to fix you up. You've-"

"I need fixing! Thanks Percy, you big jerk!"

He waved his hands. "No, it's just-"

She ran out of her chair. "I hope Jason kills you!"

"Annabeth! Get back! Talk to me! WHO THE FUCK IS JASON!?"  
Percy stood there as Woody was dragged out by security, wondering how he had gotten into this conversation.

Luke chose that moment to lean over the seats.

"Hey, if you and Jason did fight, I'd vote for you."

Percy didn't even turn around. "Luke, I'm not going to give you a kiss."

"Damn it! In that case, I'm going for Zeus."

Cato and Glimmer watched from the side, staring at the demigods.

"Who the hell is Jason? Did we miss him?" Cato asked.

Glimmer took his hand. "Forget that, let's get out of here."

"How?"

"Leave it to me." She dragged him off to the doors.

**The ginger guy sneered at Woody.**

"I have a great idea."

Woody smirked. "Throw me out."

"Oh no… that would be too easy, wouldn't it? No… you're going to stay here, and enjoy the movie."

Woody paled. "Please, don't."

"Then, I'm going to write a message to all the other cinemas, and get you banned from all of them."

"Please!"

"Looks like this is your last movie…," he guy glanced at his watch. "You still have 5 hours to go. Enjoy."

Woody was pulled away as Glimmer and Cato walked past.

They approached the guy guarding the door.

"What now?" hissed Cato.

Glimmer took a deep breath. "Now…," she turned to Cato. "I think I need to seduce him… I'm so sorry."

Cato looked back at the movie.

"_Are you a vampire, sir?"_

"_I am indeed Lincoln."_

"_Right-o, I must destroy you if I'm ever to return to my magical homeland, Ezareth, and reunite with my magical brother Washington."_

Cato whipped back to face her. "Do it quickly."

**They walked out, smiling, hand in hand.**

"Let's go see the Hobbit," Glimmer suggested.

They skipped over to the doors, forgoing tickets because they were so in love.

**Percy ran up to the guy guarding the doors.**

"Hey, you. Did you see a girl go past? Blonde, tall, probably crying?"

The guy glared at Percy. "Yeah… she said you were beautiful, but I can see right through you… you're not leaving this room until the movies over."

"But it sucks!" Percy cried. "And I need to talk to Annabeth!" he added. He looked around to see Chiron slitting his wrists, his face set. Luke was waiting for the knife, occasionally glancing at the screen to strengthen his resolve.

Gale was pale, veins bulging in his neck. "Aphrodite cabin… think about that… don't. let. GO."

"Look at them!" Percy pointed.

The guy stared at Chiron. "Hey, no dying in the movie theatre. Do that afterwards."

Chiron threw his knife away with a sigh, hoping he'd lost enough blood. Luke looked forlornly after the knife as it whistled away.

**Katniss sat up in her seat.**

"It's Jennifer! LOOK! LOOK PETER, LOOK!"

A girl went whizzing past on a bike.

Peeta gaped at the screen. "We sat through 2 hours for a blur on a bike! What the FUCK!" He started spasming in his seat.

Katniss sat down, looking at the screen as if for the first time. "Wait… this movie sucks."

Peter sat up, grinning madly. "Oh? Just got there, have you Sherlock?"

"No, but… this really sucks!"

"This is rich!" Peeta giggled. "I'm enjoying it so much! I- I… I-" his mouth went slack and he crumpled in his seat.

"**Lucky bastard," Luke muttered as Peeta went flying past on a stretcher.**

Katniss seized her chance. "I'm his wife, I must go with him!" She cried.

Luke, Chiron, Woody, Gale, Grover and Percy all watched as she waved at them, smiling as she escaped the movie.

"I'm his wife!" Percy tried desperately, but they ignored him.

The ginger guy came up.

"Hem, hem, I just need to say that we have found the extended cut, so, free of charge, we are putting on the movie for another 6 hours!" He looked at Woody as everyone screamed. "Hey, fat boy! Looks like you get to enjoy your last movie for longer." He made to walk off, before turning back.

"Oh yeah. I also have a message for a Perseus Jackson. A Miss Chase wants to see him. Who's Percy?"

All 50 people in the cinema stood up, shouting out that they were Percy.

"I'm Percy!"

"No, I'm Percy!"

"I'm Percy," the real Percy cried.

"Right, take him," he guy pointed at Grover. He was brought to the front, smiling.

"Hey guys," Grover smiled, "I'm not Percy, I was just joking." They continued to drag him out. "Wait, I'm not Percy! I'm NOT PERCY!" He protested as they dragged him out.

With nothing else to watch, they all turned back to the screen.

**Hours later, they emerged outside, blinking in the sunlight.**

Cato and Glimmer had been laughing their heads off over dinner when the others finally emerged. Not only had they seen a good film, they had also had dinner, and Cato had won Glimmer a stuffed animal from an arcade machine. Katniss was pissed, pushing the blame of the movie onto Peeta, and Gale was hysterically insisting they get moving again. The demigods were drained, but no more so than Percy, who was now back on speaking terms with Annabeth because he picked up her bag. Needless to say, he was very confused.

They all moved towards the van… or what was left of it.

"It's Christmas! This shit is supposed to ease off!" Grover shouted at the air.

Cato moved up to the ruined car, as Chiron rolled behind it.

"Yeah," he said. "That's gone."

Luke ran up to the CD player and whacked at it.

"My greatest hits of the 70s are on there! Now they're stuck!"

"What a shame…," Percy muttered sarcastically.

Peter, on the other hand, looked shocked. "I'm sorry… that sounds fantastic."

Luke just nodded glumly.

"Shut it ladies!" Gale roared, pointing forward. "We have a quest, and we need to head for it! Buckle up, and dream of the pussy!"

No-one was very encouraged, but they all walked past the van, following the faint glow of the star in the sky.

"**I'm connected to everything!" Peeta proclaimed.**

"A bold claim," Gale snorted. "Care to back that up?"

"Sure… ask me anything! I can connect to everything!"

"Okay," he frowned, as the others gathered to watch. "Snow. How are you connected?"

"I'm standing on it," Peter said. "Do a proper one."

"Okay," Gale glared. "How are you connected to DVD's?"

"Okay… Peeta Mellark is a character in the novels, 'The Hunger Games', which was adapted into cinema. This was then later released to home release, which was in the form of DVD's, which featured Peeta Mellark on them. Peeta is a form of the name Peter, my name."

Glimmer moved forward. "Impressive… how about… carpet? How are you connected to carpet?"

"Carpet is a material. Material comes from District 1, which you are familiar with. Baking aprons are created in this district, and sent to District 12. I have a bakery apron, and therefore Peter is connected to Carpet."

Percy strode up. "How about Poseidon? How are you connected to my father?"

"Your father is God of the Seas, which includes the Atlantic. The Black Sea is joint with this, and bridges the gap between Eastern Europe and Western Asia. Incidentally, Naan bread was created in Asia, and every Friday I bake Naan bread in the bakery. That's how I'm connected."

"That's…," Percy frowned. "Freaking amazing."

"How are you connected to Jennifer Lawrence?!" Katniss butted in eagerly.

Peter smiled at her. "Jennifer Lawrence was in 'The Hunger Games'. Late in the film she found Peeta as a rock, hiding. She pronounced 'Peeta' as 'Pita'. Pita is a popular nickname for me, as Peeta sounds as such, and Peeta sounds like Peter, which is my name."

Katniss looked up at him adoringly. "How are you connected to me, Peter?"

"Anyway you like," he purred.

"Oh, Peter!" She cried with delight.

"Look!" Tyson pointed.

**They finally saw it, looming over the hills. Even the HG characters, because the writer couldn't be bothered to try and think up a story on how they can see the Camp. They also walked through it fine too, no protective barrier.**

"Huh?" Chiron scratched his head. "That should have worked. I thought we had a magical- oh, whatever, the entire camp is going to the dogs."

The HG characters looked around.

"Looks like a training place for the Games," Glimmer muttered. "I don't like it."

Percy ran forward. "No way, this camp rules. We have," he pointed at a guy getting cut up by swordsmen from the Ares cabin. "Okay," he said lamely. "Maybe it's a bit dangerous."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, before moving forward.

A girl rushed up to them, beaming.

"Great, you guys made it! The Christmas party is just starting off in the Amphitheatre."

Gale pushed past her. "Yeah, yeah love. Where's the hot cabin?"

"The what?"

Annabeth took Gale's shoulder and pointed at a cabin.

"That one. Try your luck."

Gale grinned, before sprinting towards the cabins.

"Gale takes down deer with his fists. If they don't comply, he'll probably rape them," Katniss said simply.

Grover looked horrified at Gale, who had just kicked down the door and jumped in.

"Come on," Luke hopped around. "lets get to the really cheesy ending party for this Fan Fiction story which should have been released much earlier and now leaves the writer depressed as Christmas is over!"

They all ran past, and Katniss tried to take Peter's arm to ask him if they could dance together. Unfortunately she missed him, and he went running off with Luke, Percy and Grover, Tyson following in their wake. Chiron muttered something about pancakes and Cato and Glimmer ran off to have commandeer Percy's cabin for… personal reasons.

Annabeth came up, shaking her head sadly.

"Boys can be so stupid, can't they?"

Katniss nodded.

"Then again," Annabeth reasoned. "You did force him to punch Woody, take him through a crap film, blame him for it, then ignore him for the rest of the trip. Maybe," Annabeth looked at her. "You don't deserve him, do you?"

Katniss shook her head, screwing her face up.

"He's a great guy… if a little weird," Annabeth added.

Katniss straightened up. "I have to get his attention."

"Well, they have a beautiful little sing-along if you're interested. You could sing 'A Thousand Years'?"

"I need Cato and Gale," she decided, before taking off.

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Don't mind me," she raised a hand. "Not like I have boy troubles of my own."

Katniss was already streaking across the lawn.

**Night finally settled, and everyone assembled while people sung their songs.**

Annabeth stood sadly, while all her friends milled around her.

"Hey there," Percy emerged through the crowd.

Annabeth smiled. "Hey."

"You okay?"

She had been focusing on his hair, which was waving slightly, before jerking her eyes back to him.

"Yeah, fine."

Luke came behind them, holding something over his head.

"Mistletoe!" He cried.

Percy looked up in shock.

"It's over you two!" Luke cried. "That means you have to kiss."

Percy was still gaping at the mistletoe, and Annabeth was blushing. This was too soon. She hadn't planned, or checked her lips weren't dry. She wasn't ready.

"No, no," she backed off, "that actually looks like Dodder. You know, _Cuscuta, _also known as the Devil's guts. Very different. But both are a species of over 100 genus, so that would be understa-," Grover came up behind her and pushed back towards Percy.

"Is it?" Luke looked at the plant stupidly, but Grover hit him.

"Of course, Tesco never gets it wrong!"

"Yes, but I'm not sure Percy wants to kiss me," she said.

Percy smiled. "Don't I?"

"No," Annabeth told him. "No, you don't. get used to it."

Percy moved closer. "I think I'll be brave. I'm going to take a risk."

"One step closer!" Luke and Grover cried.

"Why are you doing this?!" Annabeth cried. "You don't care about me, and the feeling is… it's mutual."

"What did we say?" Luke asked Grover.

"What is Annabeth to you, Percy?" he replied.

"And how did he respond?" Luke smiled.

Percy took Annabeth's arms. "I told them you were the beauty in everything we see."

She frowned. "Beauty-"

"In everything I see. You're my beauty Annabeth. I know," he clenched his jaw. "That I've been… not- I- I've messed up, but I want to fix that. I want to- damn it."

He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Annabeth's senses opened up, but it all blurred together, the sound and colour, the taste, to form one whole which dominated her life. She almost thought she was tasting happiness, but that was a silly notion, and impossible to boot.

Percy drew away, but he continued to grin down at her stupidly.

She put a hand on his cheek, as the song changed. They turned to face it, before realising, that it was, in fact, Katniss on stage.

A spot light fixed onto someone in the crowd, and Peeta dropped his drink, surprised at the attention.

"Do you want me to dance?" he asked.

Then Katniss locked eyes with him as the song begun. Woody was up front, playing the piano for it.

Glimmer rushed up. "Did I miss it?" She saw Woody. "I didn't know he could play piano."

"I didn't know he could anything," Chiron muttered as he rolled up.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas Is you__  
__I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Cato, Gale and a load of demigods started singing the backing to the song.

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day__  
__I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby__  
__Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

They all looked at Peter, who was gobsmacked, a huge bag over his shoulder._  
__I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click__  
__'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You__  
__Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air__  
__And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?__  
__Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door__  
__Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You baby__  
__All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby…_

Peeta broke his daze, and ran up to the stage.

"Are you telling me," he asked, throwing the bag at Katniss' feet. "That I collected over 267 consecutive gifts for nothing!"  
Katniss beamed at him. "You got all my presents off my list!?"

He nodded. "And what a waste that was-," she leapt at him to cheers.

Percy took Annabeth's hand. "At least you didn't make me get 200 and something presents."

"That's because I knew you'd mess up," she smiled.

Hours later, they all regrouped together. Chiron, staring at a sweaty Woody with a new respect, Gale, with his trousers down, still trying to recover from the Hot cabin, Luke smiling at them all like they were his children, Grover doing his nails, Peeta stroking Katniss' hair happily, Tyson looking disgruntled he hadn't got a juice box, Cato carrying Glimmer with one arm, much to her annoyance, and Percy and Annabeth, swinging on his arm.

"We'd give you a lift," Chiron said, "but the Oracle stole the bus."

"Its fine," Cato assured him. "We'll walk."

"Maybe you will, but you're carrying me all the way, right?" Glimmer asked from his arm.

"I feel it in my bones," Luke said randomly.

Percy held out his hand to them. "Good luck guys."

Gale took it. "Thank you…," he said weakly, still worn out.

"Yeah… erm, pull up your trousers."

"Time to go," Peter nodded. "We'll try not to steal anymore of your viewers."

"No, you won't," Percy stated.

"No, I won't," Peeta agreed.

He started walking off, the rest following. They reached the crest of the hill, before waving down.

The first sprinkle of snow began to fall lightly.

**A quick ending, but this has gone on too long, and it needs to end. I had much more, but maybe another time. Thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you had a great Christmas, and Happy New Year!**__


End file.
